<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Surprises by VirginiasWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328055">Holiday Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf'>VirginiasWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Flynn have been hiding something, or perhaps someone for months now, and Eve finally decides she wants this all to change on her birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen/James Moriarty, Eve Baird/James Moriarty, Flynn Carsen/James Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is kind of a mess, but I've been toying with the idea of Flynn and Eve accidentally hiding Moriarty during the pandemic for months now and finally figured out how to put something down for it. If you guys show interest I might eventually write about moments where the LITs really should have figured it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Eve doesn't know if she should be impressed or disturbed by how during months of lockdown her and Flynn have managed to hide an entire person from the LITs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Deception had only been her intention in the first few weeks, but James Moriarty couldn't have picked a worse, or perhaps better time to insert himself back into her and Flynn's lives as an ally and then something much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The last few months of 2019, and the earliest ones of 2020 had been spent with her team being helped by a mysterious ally who more than once had saved the day when the LITs were in desperate need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    For months guesses had been traded about the identity of this friend until a night in late February when the ally had taken a bullet in the midst of one such rescue. Eve and Flynn had followed a trail of inky black blood and found Moriarty at the end frightened and far too weak to protest being captured and taken back to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This time there had been no bitter rivalry. Barely a week into this new guest's stay in the library undeniable chemistry had been given in to. Although this new relationship had made everything that happened in the following weeks and months more tolerable, there had never been a moment where the reveal felt entirely appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The LITs were three of the most intelligent people on the planet Eve had also rationalized. While largely trapped in the Library they would surely figure out that a guest was in their midst. Except then the months had ticked by until today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eve is awoken by a pleasant aroma that she quickly follows to the kitchen of her library apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   James is standing at the stove wearing pajama pants and an apron while Flynn sulks at the table, but the moment Eve makes her presence known both men turn to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Happy birthday, Duchess" James states and Eve can't help but smile at the affectionate nickname that only he calls her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "So, my present is that Flynn isn't allowed to cook breakfast?" Eve can't help but tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey, I'm not that bad of a cook…" the librarian pauses before correcting, "Okay, fine, I am, but I was going to set the table. You just woke up too soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Well, I love my present from both of you," Eve assures her partners before walking over to kiss each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Breakfast is wonderful, but as Eve sits with her two lovers a thought occurs to her. She doesn't want this to be a secret anymore, and she doesn't want to risk waiting another ten months for her team to figure it all out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It is Christmas Eve after all, so wouldn't it be wonderful to spread love and also give the gift of being known to the man who has been her and Flynn's secret for close to a year?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I want to tell the LITs the truth today. I know Cassandra wanted to have a special Christmas Eve dinner tonight, and we all need to be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The two men exchange a glance before Flynn speaks. "I guess we've been putting too much on them by expecting them to figure it out on their own." Flynn puts a hand on James's arm before continuing. "And you deserve to have a full redemption."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Are you sure they'll accept me? I feel as if they have been doing their best to ignore my presence." James actually looks nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Well, I doubt they'd be willing to go against Eve on her birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Is something making you nervous?" Cassandra asks later that afternoon. "Did you and Flynn have a fight? I'm sure he'll…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Cassandra!" Eve unintentionally snaps at the red-haired librarian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Sorry. It was completely inappropriate of me to ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Eve can't help but soften. "I should be the one apologizing. And no, we haven't been fighting. We're going to need to set another place at the table for dinner tonight. Our mysterious helper will be coming to dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Oh. So you're worried about impressing them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Eve shakes her head and tries to suppress a smile, fearing the sudden radical change of emotions might be confusing. "I think he'll be easy to impress, but I'm worried about how you guys will react to him. He hasn't always been a friend of the library, but he means quite a lot to Flynn and myself now, so I want him to be accepted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With that Eve leaves Cassandra to contemplate what has just been said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can't do it." James paces the hallway casting glances between Eve and Flynn. "By jove, I can't do it. I've been helping your LITs from the shadows for so long, but I doubt they'll accept me once they know my identity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Flynn manages to exchange a look with Eve before grabbing their distressed partner and silencing the other man with an open mouthed kiss. The gesture seems to work perfectly except for one slight problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jacob Stone chooses this exact moment to walk into the corridor. "Colonel Baird I...oh." Before the two kissing men can even break apart, Stone has already turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eve pats James on the arm hoping to prevent his panic from returning. "I'll straighten him out. Just make sure that both of you are at the table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eve finds Stone standing near the entryway to the library dining area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "When were you planning to tell us that he was here, or was that your whole plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She had intended to calm the LIT, but something about his aggression irritates her. "That attitude of yours needs to turn down a notch. He took a bullet for you earlier this year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Wait, so you're telling me that the mysterious ally we've all been takin' bets on the identity of has always been Professor Moriarty? No offense Baird, but I'm not sure I buy that. He was written to be a villain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Antagonist Stone, he was written to be an antagonist," Eve instinctively corrects, "and even when he was working for Prospero he wanted to be good. He sacrificed himself so that Flynn and I could escape, and he's more than proved himself to be our ally over the past year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Stone only softens slightly. "And what I just saw, how long has that been going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Since the end of February."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Stone looks shocked for a moment before asking, "Does Jenkins know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I assure you, I may be old, but it would be quite impossible for something so major to be hidden from me, and I am deeply concerned that Colonel Baird and Mr. Carsen managed to perform such a deception on yourself, Mr. Jones and Ms. Cillian." Jenkins appears in the doorway. "Colonel, will the Professor be joining us for dinner? I feel as if it would be most improper for him to not be present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Eve nods surprised at the caretaker's sudden politeness on the matter. Although he has always known about the unintended secret, he has maintained a rather frosty and seemingly untrustworthy attitude towards Moriarty which hasn't been entirely surprising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Good, I suppose it is finally time he becomes a full-fledged member of this family and not just some toy that you and Mr. Carsen hide away for your own illicit purposes."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>